This invention relates to a method of manufacturing an aromatic anti-bacterial agent with anti-bacterial and bactericidal effects, for instance, containing hinokitiol as its principal ingredient.
A variety of pathogenic and other bacteria may be found in our surroundings, i.e., in our everyday living spaces, and it is known that these bacteria may be killed or their growth may be prevented by the spraying or application of hinokitiol extracted from the linoki (Japanese cypress), the thuja or the like.
Hinokitiol is a substance produced via extraction from hinoki and can be used at no risk to humans or animals. It has been proven to have anti-bacterial and bactericidal properties and is also effective against ticks and mildew. Clinically, hinokitiol has been shown to be effective for patients with atopic dermatitis; it also functions against dermatophytosis, actinomycosis and the bacteria that cause athlete""s foot, and further guards against and eliminates unpleasant odors.
There has been growing use of the properties of hinokitiol in recent years. One typical application is aromatic anti-bacterial agents intended for interior use; hinokitiol is a principal ingredient in such agents.
However, if an aqueous solution containing hinokitiol, as extracted from hinoki, is employed without any processing or dilution, the scent of the hinokitiol can be overpowering to some. In other words, when the extracted aqueous solution is used in undiluted form, the hinokitiol has a powerful fragrance; if the solution adheres to the room""s walls, furniture, etc., the fragrance can remain at undiminished strength for some time. If this fragrance is too strong, it cancels out other fragrances in the room (e.g., from flowers), resulting in an unattractive overall smell. Processing methods to reduce the strength of the fragrance are available; however, they have the undesirable effect of weakening the properties of the hinokitiol, and in particular, its usefulness as an anti-bacterial and bactericidal product.
The object of this invention is to eliminate disadvantages mentioned above.
In order to achieve this object, a method of manufacturing an aromatic anti-bacterial agent containing hinokitiol is used, in which an aqueous solution containing at least hinokitiol is extracted from wood chips, then reduced to produce an aromatic anti-bacterial agent.
If the above process is followed, the extracted aqueous solution containing hinokitiol presents alkalinity when reduced, thus weakening the scent of the hinokitiol and enhancing the solution""s bactericidal and anti-bacterial properties.
The aromatic anti-bacterial agent obtained has a milder fragrance, even when applied to the skin, and does not give off a scent incompatible with its surroundings. Furthermore, the agent""s enhanced anti-bacterial properties allow it to be used effectively against various types of dermatitis, etc.
The reduction process can be carried out easily by immersing inert electrodes in the extracted aqueous solution until the oxidation-reduction potential declines to a predetermined level that is lower than at the start of immersion. Lowering the oxidation-reduction potential in this manner allows the reduction process to be controlled via the length of immersion time of the inert electrodes, thus simplifing the reduction process. The predetermined potential is a negative potential approximately 40 times or less that of the oxidation-reduction potential at the start of immersion.